Papa Francis
by a fisch
Summary: Francis was once a man of many women, but when three women that he had gone out with in the past suddenly leaves one children each in his custody, claiming him to be the father, his whole world turns upside down. *Gasp* could it be? He becomes a loving, doting and responsible Papa! Enjoy.


**I don't own Hetaliaa**  
**Papa Francis  
**

* * *

Chapter One

Francis sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair in confusion, not knowing what to do. A little boy no older than three stared at him with his round violet eyes, scared but curious. His ex-girlfriend had just dropped the child off, claiming that he was the father and said that he was to spend one month with the kid. Without further explanation, the (crazy) woman left her son with his new father and trotted off. The boy's name was Matthew, he was dressed in a fluffy red sweater and hid behind his mother until she gently pushed him in Francis' direction.

"M-mr. Bonnefoy?" he shyly stuttered, "Are you okie?" The boy asked in concern, his small little hands fisted together. He looked positively adorable. Francis' worried face broke into a goofy grin and he extended his much bigger hand to Matthew.

"You now Mathieu, you can call me Papa if you want." Francis bravely stated, hoping to charm him. Matthew smiled lightly and grabbed his Papa's hand with both of his and shook it.

"O-ok then, Pa-papa."

Francis almost died of cuteness. He scooped up Matthew in his arms and lifted him high, moving from his sitting position. Matthew gasped in surprise but giggled when his father proceeded to play rocket with him. Francis grinned, hugging a now cheered up and laughing Matthew in his arms. He could live with him for a month, he thought. His son was adorable after all.

But he did not see the storm ahead. The doorbell rang when he was blowing into Matthew's stomach on the carpet. Both father and son was a giggling mess on the floor that Francis had to get up slowly to get the door. He hadn't been playing with Matthew long and although it was fun, he was also very tired. He answered the door and almost fainted when another one of his ex-girlfriends holding the hand of a girl. She seemed around Matthew's age and was clutching a small book in her right hand and holding the woman's hand with her left. Her hair was light brown and tied in a braid, she also had a cute red bow.

"Hello Francis." The woman greeted with a smile. Francis returned the smile, only his was nervous.

"Tracy, good to see you." He reached out for Tracy's free hand to kiss it but she held it high beside her.

"No more little gestures you, I recently got married and since I'm going on my honeymoon, you need to take care of Danielle for a month."

"Excuse me?" Francis asked in disbelief.

"Remember the drunk night we had? Yea well I think the condom tore and so I had Danielle. I wasn't going to introduce her at first but I heard you have a stable job now so."

"Wait so, you kept the existence of our daughter away from me because you didn't trust me?"

"Simply yes, but I heard from Veronica that you're great with kids!"

Francis stared at her in confusion, then laughed a nervous laugh.

"Ver-veronica? Y-you mean Veronica who dropped off Matthew just a couple of hours ago?"

Tracy raised an eyebrow.

"Matthew is _your_ son? No wonder I thought he looked familiar, oh well now Danielle has a playmate, bye bye then." Tracy left a bag and ushered Danielle inside then made her way out of the door before Francis could react. The Frenchman stumbled to his couch, defeated, making Matthew worried again.

"Papa?"

Francis smiled tiredly.

"I'm okay Mathieu, thank you for worrying." He turned to Danielle with a warm smile, who was now clutching the book closer to her chest, staring at him with hesitant eyes.

"Hello Danielle, if you want you can call me Papa." He said with a wink. Danielle simply nodded and looked around the house with her round blue eyes. They were exactly like Francis' eyes, making him smile. Seeing his two children like this, he can't believe he missed their birth and first steps and everything else. He suddenly wanted to make up for all that. With newly found determination, he cleared his throat to break the awkward silence and smiled softer at Danielle.

"Do you know how to read?" he asked, chuckling a little when she shook her head.

"Would you like me to read the book for you?" Danielle's eyes lit up at her father's comment but before she could nod or say yes, there was a loud stomach growl. Growls to be exact. Both children blushed in embarrassment as they put a hand over their stomachs. Francis' smile grew wider as he picked his two children up and carried them into his dining room. He left them sit on his table and wrapped two napkins around their necks. He then quickly filled two glasses with orange juice and set them on the table.

"Today's special is pancakes with maple syrup, if you wait just a moment, I will be right back with two perfect plates." He said with a smile, making his children's faces shine. The man quickly mixed up a basic pancake mix and while the first was cooking, he took out a bottle of maple syrup. After a few minutes, he had successfully made two batches of pancakes and now was whistling as he brought the pancakes from the kitchen. Their tiny stomachs began to growl again as their Papa brought out the delicious smelling pancakes but just as he set the two plates down with the maple syrup, someone rang the doorbell.

Francis broke in cold sweat. As Matthew and Danielle stuffed their faces with the pancakes, Francis hesitantly went to get the door. There was a dark skinned woman standing on the over side with a sour look on her face. She held a baby in her arm and a suitcase in the other. The woman forcefully invited herself inside, then turned to face the blonde man. Francis was struck surprised.

"Maria?"

"I'm surprised you remember my name." She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Of course, one would not forget your beautiful name, and face." Francis complimented, smiling his lady killer smile, but Maria just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here to fall for you again Francis, I'm here settle things."

Francis stared at the baby who was awake and was staring around with her soft brown eyes.

"Is, is she mine?" he asked, getting closer to his ex-girlfriend to get a closer look at his possible daughter.

"Yea."

Matthew and Danielle was peeking from the dining room as they had long finished their little snacks. Francis needed time for all to sink in. Before this day, he was a normal womanizing chef at a famous French restaurant that he owned. He was detached from his family, but had close friends that he hung out with often. And now, he was the father of three kids. One boy and two girls. They were all with different women and he had missed the first few hours of their lives.

"Do you want to hold her?" Maria asked, her sour look gone, replaced with a soft endearing look. Francis smiled.

"Of course."

The Frenchman carefully took the small baby from Maria and cooed at her softly. The baby made happy noises and wriggled her body to get comfortable in the bundle she was in.

"She's beautiful, just like you." Francis commented, his smile widening when Maria blushed.

"Does she have a name?" he asked, she shook her head.

"I haven't named her." Francis perked up.

"Can I name her?"

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about. We might need to sit for this."

It turned out, Maria wasn't allowed to keep the baby. Her parents didn't want her to raise her as she was the daughter of the 'scornful bastard who left you'. Maria herself was also unsure of raising the baby. She was only twenty but she didn't want to put her up for adoption so she came to Francis. She pleaded him to take care of the baby for a month before he decided, and so she left a bag full of baby clothes, diapers and other necessities and took off. The baby was still unnamed and Maria gave Francis the honor of naming her.

So on the couch the Frenchman sat, holding the baby in his arms, dazed in thought while his other two children stared at him.

"Do you think Papa lost his mind?" Matthew whispered to Danielle, who seriously thought about it.

"I don't know, he hasn't moved in a long time, I'm getting hungry again." She replied with her soft voice.

Almost as if the baby also got tired of her Papa's dazed phase, she started crying. Francis was shaken out of his trance and immediately started freaking out.

He stood in panic and swung the baby to comfort her.

"Shh, don't cry mon chérie, don't cry." He bobbed the baby but she still didn't stop crying. Francis set her down on the couch after a few more attempts at trying to calm her down. Time for plan B.

He kneeled down hovered over the baby, smiling in the sweetest way possible. He then proceeded to cover his face with his hands.

"Peekaboo, I see you~" he cooed, repeating the action as he gained her attention. Matthew and Danielle were also staring.

"Peekaboo, I see you!" Francis repeated, happiness flowing into him as she stopped crying. She made contented noises and then started to smile. He repeated the game and after a little urging, Matthew and Danielle joined their Papa, after a while of Peekaboo, the baby started to laugh. Francis was overwhelmed by so many emotions when hearing her laugh, and smiled so broadly his jaw hurt. Matthew had a bright smile on his face upon hearing his sister's laugh. Danielle stared at her little sister in sparkling eyes.

Papa Francis continued to smile at his family. He haven't even known them for a full day, but they all had already nestled deep into his heart, holding a special place just for them. And thus, began the days Francis spent with his three children in loving harmony.

* * *

**A/N: (QAQ)/ ( don't kill me guys I have a writer's block for IDT and plus I can't write action very well so I'm still researching. This is actually a result of my heavy procrastination but I really should be studying for my tests and mock exams. Oh well, here is chapter 1 of the series Papa Francis. Don't expect an often update with my hectic school life, sorry! I am trying my best already oxo )**


End file.
